1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to high-voltage oxide transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transistor using an oxide as a channel, that is, an oxide transistor, may be manufactured in a low-temperature process. Therefore, a high voltage transistor may be directly formed on a copper substrate that is used as a packaging material by using the oxide transistor, and thus, manufacturing costs may be reduced and heat radiation may be performed sufficiently.
Although a high voltage transistor having a high break down voltage may be formed by using the oxide transistor, carrier mobility may be lowered by 1 to 2 orders when comparing with a high voltage transistor using a non-oxide channel, for example, Si, SiC, or GaN channel.